Pasta de porcelana para baja temperatura
En la página 148 del libro de Susan Petersen 'The Art and Craft of Clay', Third Edition, under the heading "Historical Clay Bodies" and the sub heading 'Belleek' is this description: Famosa receta de irlanda de pasta de porcelana blanda transparente. cone 04: *china clay 25%, *Ball clay 25%, *body frit or ground glass 50%.cone 04 porcelain does not exist! ya en serio la formula original con que empieza el tema esta muy difundida.. entre los artistas de baja temperatura, y tiene los inconvenientes... de que funciona mejor con el simple vidrio de botella... ( el color de quema tiende a ser crema obscuro)... que con las fritas bóricas ( el problema con ellas es que con mucha facilidad se ampollan las piezas!!).Porcelana de baja temperatura *50% de frita *25% de Caolín Plástico EPK *25% de Ball Cay ( Old mine 4, Bandy Black ect.) (quema moreno siempre 1,050°C), es el estándar americano *45% de vidrio molido *30% China Clay ( caolín muy plástico y blanco para porcelana ingles, o sueco) *5% Ball Clay Ingles *20% Cornish stone ( o Cronwall rosa) seria el común del otro lado ( quema blanco a 1,090°C), (faltaría transcribir el uso de Fosfato tricalcico substituyendo el cornish) en fin !!!! a quien quiere experimentar de manera simple le recomiendo: utilizar en lugar de frita esmalte de baja temperatura en polvo ( sin gomas) ( preferentemente sin plomo).. que para los fines prácticos es casi casi la frita 3110, o 3134 que se menciona en los artículos... la siguiente formula funciona muy bien para vaciado !!! *40% FRITA, 3110, 3134, O Esmalte sin Plomo para cono 05 *35% PEGMATITA o,(cronwall estone) *25% Ball Clay. 450 gr. H2O por Kg. de Polvos y 6 al Millar de Silicato de sodio estándar, color de quema crema, claro a obscuro. ahora que si quieren un refinamiento tendrán primero que calcinar a alta temperatura una mezcla de cinc, silicato de circonio, carbonato de calcio y sílice, que de la siguiente composición. *52.5% SiO2 *21.9 CaO *16.4 ZrO2 *9.4 Zno a lo que llamaremos frita de zirconio "X" (queda como una esponja fundida!!! a 1250°C), y con ella substituir el 50% de la frita!!!...Y UN TERCIO DE LA PEGMATITA POR huesos molidos, así; *20% FRITA, 3110, 3134, O Esmalte sin Plomo para cono 05 *20% FRITA DE ZIRCONIO "X" *23% PEGMATITA o,(cronwall estone) *12% huesos calcinados (sin albumina) *25% Ball Clay. Experiencias “porcelanas” de baja (nunca he visto ninguna translúcida), observamos que al trabajar con un fundente borácico se obtenían los mejores resultados, normalmente una frita, porque las colemanitas al descomponerse reventaban las piezas, pero en cambio se consiguieron buenos resultados con la ulexita. La base era a través de un caolín muy blanco y una ball-clay o arcilla blanca de gran plasticidad, estos dos componentes se podían agregar conforme las necesidades de la pasta a partes iguales siendo entre los dos de un 40% a un 60%, el fundente era alrededor de un 10% a un15%. Los restantes componentes eran el talco y el cuarzo molturado. Este último para controlar la maduración de la pasta, ya que por defecto cierran su porosidad muy rápido y a continuación entra en deformación piroplástica, por este motivo no tienen un uso muy común en la industria cerámica. El talco es un elemento que actúa como fundente auxiliar, le ayuda a aguantar el enfriado, al mismo tiempo es un potente “blanqueador” con ayuda de su función opacificante y aumenta también la densidad del producto final. El riesgo de este elemento es que descompone a 950°C, y como es una temperatura cercana a las de maduración de la pasta puede ampollar, nosotros lo intentamos cambiar por clorita, pero abandonamos el tema por la problemática que ya he comentado anteriormente y juntamente a que es difícil de encontrar un esmalte que aguante esta desgasificación, porque los mejores resultados aparecen trabajando en monococción por la mayor formación de interfase, y el esmalte ha de ser lo suficiente duro a la temperatura de descomposición del talco y madurar después de golpe. La pasta es espectacular para trabajar a torno, ya que ejecutamos piezas por esta técnica y por contramoldado, por colada no la experimentamos, pero por sus componentes ha de tener una velocidad de formación de pared muy elevada y un secado muy rápido. No os olvidéis del pormenor de la memoria del barro con estas pastas.Porcelana de baja temperatura_Alfaro Fuente *cerámica translucida / opaca Categoría:Fritas Categoría:Porcelana Categoría:Pasta cerámica